Dans la tête de Sai
by Miello
Summary: Ou comment Sai en est arrivé à penser que demander son ennemie en mariage au milieu d'un combat était une bonne idée. Arc Dressrosa. Pas de Spoil (Enfin, je crois pas)
Hello tout le monde !

C'est la première fic que je publie sur ce site alors je stresse un peu, lol.

 **Disclaimer : Sai et Baby 5, tout comme One Piece, appartiennent à Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

Sai ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait cette fille, Baby 5. Ils étaient ennemis, lui du côté de Chapeau de Paille, elle de celui de Doflamingo. Et parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, ils se tapaient joyeusement sur la gueule – Sai n'avait aucun scrupule à taper sur une femme, surtout si celle-ci était bien décidée à l'éliminer.

Et puis, sans que Sai n'en comprenne la raison, Baby 5 avait complètement changé d'attitude, devenant brusquement rougissante et mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et n'attaquait plus, se contentant de rester sur la défensive.

Ça avait commencé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Elle avait pété les plombs. Elle était devenu toute rouge, s'était détournée et s'était mise à délirer. Sai ne voyait pas en quoi sa menace pouvait s'apparenter à une demande en mariage, mais ce fut tout de même dans ce sens-là que Baby 5 l'interpréta. Ou, plus probablement, il s'agissait d'une ruse perfide pour lui faire perdre contenance – digne d'une gonzesse, en somme.

Du coup, Sai prit le parti de l'ignorer. Il ne se ferait jamais avoir par un stratagème aussi pourri que celui-là. Il était le futur commandant de la Happu Navy, nom d'un Roi des Mers !

Alors, le combat reprit, mais Sai avait la très nette impression qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à sens unique. Elle défendait, évitait, bondissait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer. Elle le suivait partout sans chercher à le blesser – il lui sembla même la voir abattre quelques uns de ses camarades qui le menaçaient avec leurs fusils.

Ils se faisaient de nouveau face à face, tout les deux en position d'attaque, quand Baby 5 remit son histoire de mariage sur le tapis. Sai ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Ils étaient ennemis, oui, et alors ? En quoi était-ce un obstacle à leur combat ? C'était même plutôt un avantage, parce que c'est quand même plus sympas de taper sur un ennemi. Elle était repartie dans sa stratégie bidon pour le déconcerté, il en était sûr, mais cette fois, elle tentait de le persuader qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Lui, Sai, petit-fils de Don Chinjao et futur commandant de la Happu Navy, avoir besoin de cette gonzesse, membre de la Don Quixote Familly ? Ridicule !

Sai prit donc le parti d'en rire et, parce que ça lui semblait classe et que sa ficherait la stratégie de cette folle au tapis, il lui demanda clairement de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, par contre. Avec le sourire. Cette fille avait décidément une case en moins.

Sai n'était pas sérieux, quand il lui avait dit de se tuer. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais alors pas du tout. Pour lui, il y avait un fossé de la taille de Grand Line entre tuer un adversaire et le pousser au suicide. Les principes de Sai n'étaient pas nombreux, mais conserver l'honneur de son adversaire en l'achevant lui-même en était un. Et, quoiqu'en dise son papy, il ne laisserait pas cette cinglée se tirer une balle dans la tête pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais la véritable raison qui poussa Sai à retenir Baby 5 ne fut pas tant son honneur que la pitié. Si cette fille était capable d'aller aussi loin juste pour se sentir utile et aimée, c'est qu'elle devait être vraiment désespérée – et il trouva ça étrangement triste.

Il y avait une autre chose que Sai ne comprenait pas. Il savait que la Don Quixote Family était un ramassis de trou du cul. Il les détestait. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait finit transformer en jouet à cause d'eux – même si ça jouait un peu, il voulait bien l'admettre –, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens de l'honneur et étaient prêts à tout raser sur leur passage juste pour s'amuser. Mais malgré tout, il avait toujours penser que les membre de la Family étaient soudés entre eux. Qu'entre rébus de la société, ils se soutenaient et se protégeaient les uns les autres. Alors pourquoi personne n'avait jamais dit à cette fille que cette manière de penser était profondément stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout sacrifier pour qu'on l'aime ?

Mais ce qui avait le plus révolté Sai, c'était la façon dont l'autre toqué en justaucorps avait parlé d'elle. Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil qu'il pouvait utiliser à sa guise. Il la lui avait même proposé comme bouclier ! Ça avait révolté Sai.

Et quand Sai était en colère, il réfléchissait très peu, voire pas du tout. Suffisamment peu, en tout cas, pour demander une ennemie et quasi-inconnue en mariage juste pour clouer le bec à un vieillard sourd et très con.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais à partir de ce moment, il se jura de tout faire pour que cette fille se sente aimée et acceptée sans rien avoir à donner en retour. Et s'il fallait qu'il l'épouse pour cela, alors il le ferait.

Et advienne que pourra.

* * *

En espérant que vous ayez aimé et que les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai forcément oubliées ne vous aient pas trop abîmé les yeux.

A la prochaine, biz.


End file.
